


Please Don't Say Goodbye Supernatural Fan Fiction Part 5

by sherl_gray_tea



Series: Supernatural Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC characters, Short Stories, Supernatural - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherl_gray_tea/pseuds/sherl_gray_tea
Summary: A part 5 of the Supernatural Fanfiction series. If you haven't read the other fours parts yet, I suggest you do so because this will contain spoilers. If you have, well I hope that you lovely peeps will enjoy this part! :D Thank you all!





	1. Unanswered Questions

Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions 

The room was pitch dark, the air stale and musky. Dean was tied to a chair facing the heavy, rusted metal door. He frantically looks around the room, trying to plan an escape route but eventually remembers why he was here in the first place. ‘What am I doing?’ He thought to himself. As he continued to scan the room, he heard footsteps echoing behind the door. He glances around for something sharp or blunt; something to guarantee this would all end now. A broken pipe was lying a few inches away from him. He strained to grab it and as soon as his fingertips brushed the pipe, the doorknob began to turn.  
Meanwhile, Katrina gently lays Damian in his crib and approaches over to play his music box before heading downstairs. The house was silent ever since Dean had disappeared. Tyra and Sam however traveled to the store to grab some supplies, spending most of their time searching for Dean. Katrina hoped and prayed that every time she heard the Impala pull up, Dean would be with them. Katrina had made her way into the kitchen to place the kettle on the stove burner. ‘Tea should help calm my nerves.’ She thought to herself as she stared out the window. It had been raining nonstop lately, the sound of thunder helping her relax. The raindrops pattered against the window and trailed down the window pane. “He will come back you know.” Castiel spoke solemnly as he appeared next to Katrina. “I hope so Cas. God, why did he have to do this?” Katrina replied, wiping the tears from her face. “You know why Katrina, it was for you and Damian’s protection.” “I know but why can’t I tell Sam or Tyra?” “It’s still too early. If they know now, it could complicate the situation.” Castiel states in his usual monotone voice filled with seriousness. “Then when Castiel? When can I tell them?” Katrina pleaded as glistening tears formed in her emerald eyes. “Soon. Sam and Tyra have already arrived. I must go.” Castiel concludes before disappearing in thin air. The kettle had started whistling in a high pitch tone as Sam and Tyra entered inside. Katrina quickly pulls the kettle off the burner and pours the water into the teacup.   
“How did it go?” Katrina asked while pouring the sugar and milk into her tea. “Good I guess. We bought some supplies for both you and us for further use down the road.” Tyra responded as she placed the stuff on the kitchen counter. She was soaked from the rain, shivering drastically. “Thanks for that. Oh did you remember to get more diapers for Damian?” Katrina asked before sipping on her tea. Tyra sighs heavily, realizing that she had completely forgotten the diapers. She places a hand to her forehead. “Dammit, I knew I had forgotten something Sam. My mind is just scattered everywhere today and I have a throbbing headache. I'm so focused on trying to find Dean, feeling like it’s all my fault for running him off.” Tyra says in frustration while rubbing her temples. “Don’t worry Tyra, I grabbed some.” Sam reassured her as he helped carry in the bags. “Thank you both so much. But it wasn’t your fault Tyra, Dean chose to leave. No one forced him to go.” Katrina frowns as she scavenged around all of the baby items on the counter. She nods in satisfaction that they got everything she needed, taking another sip of her tea. “I’ll be back later. I’m going out there to find him.” Tyra says stubbornly, snatching her jacket before starting to leave. But however, she was feeling exhausted. She hadn't slept in days ever since Dean disappeared. “Wait no, you’re not going out!” Katrina called as she sat down her tea while rushing over to clutch Tyra’s arm. “Tyra you’re going to stay here for a few days and rest.” Katrina says sternly to in her mom voice. “Look, I know I should stay and rest but I can't Katrina. I won’t rest until I get Dean back. You do want him back don’t you?” Tyra states with a emotional expression. “Of course I want him back, I’m lost without him. It’s hard to get out of bed knowing he’s not here. I have to keep it together for Damian. How could you ask that?” Katrina said as tears trickle down her face. “He’s my family Katrina. He’s our family and it’s my responsibility to find Dean. He’s like a brother to me I could ever ask for. I can’t even sleep knowing that he disappeared and I wouldn't know what I’d do if something happened to him. I’m doing this for you Katrina because you need him. Damian needs him. Sam and I will find him.” Tyra’s eyes looked determined even though they seem to be exhausted. “Okay, okay let’s all calm down. Tyra we’re not going out until you’re well rested including myself. Kat you know she didn’t mean it like that, she’s just upset. Now let’s just all sit down and relax, okay?” Sam sighs as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Okay.” Katrina answered, wiping the remaining tears away. Tyra nods silently and sits down on the couch. It was really killing her to see Katrina upset and knowing that Dean was still out there.   
After putting away the supplies, Katrina returned back into the living room to sit with Sam and Tyra. “Everything okay now?” Katrina questioned, glancing at them with concern. “Yeah I guess.” Tyra says softly while staring at the fireplace with her hand underneath her chin. “Why are you so mad at me? What did I do?” Katrina suddenly raised her voice at Tyra, sitting upright. “I’m not mad at you Katrina, I'm just worried about Dean.” Tyra explains, trying to reason with her sister. “Then why are you treating me like this?” Katrina inquired with confusion and stress in her voice. “I-I didn't mean to sound like that. I’m sorry. I'm just frustrated and stressed out Kat.” Tyra says feeling agitated. “I know that you feel like you’re to blame but taking it out on me doesn’t help! I need you right now and it feels like you are pushing me away.” Katrina said sternly. Damian had started crying from the baby room at the sound of the conversation. “I’ll get him.” Sam said quickly as he paced out of the living room. Tyra suddenly began to sob, covering both of her hands on her face. “I’m so sorry.” She whimpers quietly. “I know, I know.” Katrina said as she scooted over close to Tyra, embracing her tightly. Part of her knew that it was killing Tyra just as much knowing Dean was out there. Tyra doesn't hesitate to hug Katrina back, burying her face in her shoulder. “I just want my brother back. I want Dean back. I try so hard to find him. But I just can't. I feel like I'm failing everyone.” Tyra cried. “You haven’t failed anyone. You have went above and beyond to help us. Please believe me on that.” Katrina whispered soothingly. Tyra nods, trembling in her arms before releasing the hug to wipe the tears from her face. “I just know he’s out there and we’ll find him. We’ll bring him home. I apologize for lashing out on you. I just have been feeling frustrated without him here.” Tyra says, staring down at the leather couch in shame. “Okay and I promise to not yell at you for being that way.” Katrina giggles before she manage to see Sam appearing back into the living room.   
“Hey look who’s up.” Sam grins brightly as he strolled in carrying Damian in his arms. “Looks like little pumpkin has woken up from his beauty sleep.” Tyra laughs cheerfully. “Aww punkin’, did uncle Sammy get you?” Katrina cooed at her son. Tyra watched Katrina play with her son as she leaned back on the couch yawning. She was trying so hard to keep her eyes open since they were begging to close. After all, she was very tired. “Why don’t you two go get some sleep. You both have been running around with no sleep for what, two days now?” Katrina questioned. “I think I will do that. I can't keep my eyes open any longer.” Tyra says sleepily, having bags underneath her eyes. She stood up and approaches toward their bedroom along with Sam following her from behind. “I'll see you in the morning Katrina.” “Okay, say night night to auntie Tyra and uncle Sammy, Damian.” Katrina said playfully as she held Damian’s small chubby hand up to wave bye-bye to them. Tyra waves with a tired smile towards her nephew. “Goodnight pumpkin!” She cooed before they went to bed.


	2. Resting Before Departure

Chapter 2: Resting Before Departure 

Meanwhile, Katrina was still sitting in the living room with Damian, impatiently waiting for Castiel to appear again. “Come on Cas, usually you show up on time.” Katrina muttered to herself, staring at the ceiling. That is until a flapping of wings could be heard and Castiel appeared in front of her. “Sorry I’m here, I was a pressed for time. What is it?” Castiel asked calmly. “What information do you have? Anything new?” Katrina asked dreading to hear the news. “Well Dean is still alive but I don’t know how long he has left.” “God don’t say that Castiel. Sam and Tyra will save him.” “How? They don’t know where he is. I can’t tell them where he’s located and I have no way to save him.” Castiel said gravely. “I know Dean, he will pull through. He has to.” Katrina said as she tried not to feel upset over this situation. “I’ll keep an eye out for him.” Castiel said before disappearing. “Don’t worry baby, Daddy will be home soon.” Katrina whispered softly to her son, cradling him in her arms. It was getting late so Katrina laid Damian gently in his crib and then went to bed.   
The next morning, Katrina was sitting on the back porch with Damian when Tyra came outside to see them. “Good morning Katrina. How did you sleep? I slept like a rock after having no sleep for two whole days.” Tyra says while taking a sip of hot chocolate she had made earlier. She noticed that Katrina doesn't hardly sit in the back porch and it made her curious. “May I ask why you decided to sit out here? It’s kinda cold out here don't you think?” “Oh good morning Tyra. I didn’t really sleep and it’s hard for me to sleep alone up there. It’s a little chilly but that’s why Damian and I have this throw blanket. When I was little, my mom used to sit out here with me. But I don’t know. I thought it would be nice to sit out here to get my mind off everything.” Katrina said softly. Tyra nods understanding her concept as she takes a seat beside her. “Well you know your Phoenix bestie will always be here if you need to talk to someone.” Tyra says with a reassuring smile. “If you have anything on your mind, don't be afraid to tell me.” “Thanks Tyra, you really are the best. I’m okay though well apart from missing Dean.” Katrina chuckled sadly. “Don’t worry Katrina. We’ll bring him back and once he’s home, we’ll bring him lots of pie.” Tyra says with a wide adorable grin, trying to lighten up the mood. “I know you will. I will have to bake so much pie then.” Katrina laughed halfheartedly. Before Tyra could manage to say anything, she gets a instant cold chill and shivers violently. “I hate to leave you out here but I'm gonna go inside and get some more hot chocolate to warm myself up.” Tyra says, her teeth chattering repeatedly. “Yeah we should probably join you.” As the girls went back inside, Tyra goes straight to the kitchen to make some more hot chocolate. She happens to see Sam walking out from the bedroom. “Oh good morning Sam. You slept okay?” She asked with a smile. “Good morning Tyra, Katrina, and of course Damian. I slept like a log.” Sam chuckled as he wraps his arms around Tyra’s waist from behind, kissing her cheek. “Well that's good. So you have any plans on when we’re gonna head out to find Dean?” She asks looking up at Sam. “I think we should take another day off here and plan what we should do. We leave tomorrow morning before sunrise. What do you think?” Sam asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee. “I guess we can do that instead. I just hope Dean will be okay.” Tyra sighs as she stirred the hot chocolate in the cup. “Dean is tough, he’ll be fine. Plus what’s the point of us leaving out today with no plan? What, just drive around hoping and praying we pick the right place? Be reasonable Tyra.” Sam said forming a frown. “Okay you’re right. It wouldn't be worthwhile to just roam around places.” Tyra nods before taking a sip of the cup. Sam just nodded before turning to head to the living room. “Tyra can I give you a little bit of advice?” Katrina asked softly. “Sure what is it?” Tyra asked curiously. “I know you feel like Dean’s disappearance was your fault and that you want to move the earth to find him, but you’re pushing us away. You have been short with us and treated us as if we don’t care about Dean. So my advice to you would be that you don’t push so hard. We care just as much.” Katrina explained crossing her arms, trying to get her point across. After Tyra listened to Katrina’s reasoning, she felt guilty for this whole situation. She places the cup on the table and bites her bottom lip hard. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to be so pushy.” “I know you didn't mean to but you are. Now don’t get upset because we all know it’s because you care so much. Just ease up a bit. Other than that you’re peachy Sparky.” Katrina spoke with a grin. Tyra manages to form a smile after holding back the tears, laughing. “Thanks so much for the advice Katrina.” “It's no problem Tyra. That’s what sisters are for.”   
“So this is part of your game right?” Dean laughed before yelling in pain as the knife slit his arm. “Oh princess I can take much more than this.” Dean taunted as the figure dropped the knife. Moving around the room, Dean noticed that an assortment of weapons were laid out on a tray. The figure walked over and brought a small vial in it’s hand. “What’s that for darling?” Dean said as he tried to distract the figure. Last thing that Dean saw was a dark eerie smile before fading into black.  
“Punkin’ look! Auntie Tyra is up from her nap.” Katrina told her son playfully. She was sitting on the floor with Damian when Tyra had appeared from their bedroom. “Hi there Damian! You playing with your mommy?” Tyra cooed as she sat on the floor next to Katrina. “Man he’s getting a bit big huh?” She asked in astonishment. “Oh don’t say that, he will stay little forever! I can’t believe he’s three months already.” Katrina said shockingly. “I know!! It was like yesterday he was just born.” Tyra inquires as she begins to play peek a boo with Damian. “I know, he is growing up too fast.” Katrina laughed. As Tyra was continuing to play peek a boo, she manages to see Damian smile a bit. “Oh my god he’s so cute!” She squealed. “I know! God, doesn’t he smile like Dean?” Katrina asked excitedly as she looked at the smiling baby. “He actually does now that you mentioned it! He’s so precious.” Tyra just couldn't stop smiling from Damian’s cuteness. “I hope he stays like this forever. Tyra do you think we should hide all the monster and hunting stuff away from Damian?” Tyra purses her lips in thought for a moment, eyes peeled on the ground. “I honestly don't know Katrina. I mean eventually he’ll find out about who I am and we probably have no choice but to tell the truth about what we do.” Tyra explains softly. “Yeah, I know but it’s tough to see what we go through and then knowing it could happen to him.” Katrina said worriedly. “Yeah, but it's probably for the best if we keep quiet until the time is right to tell Damian everything. It's for the best we can do right now. If something ever goes wrong you got us to protect you and the baby.” Tyra says in a serious expression. “Yeah.” Katrina said softly as she looked down at her little boy. “Hey, everything's going to be okay. I promise that nothing's gonna happen to him.” Tyra says with a reassuring smile, rubbing Katrina’s back soothingly. “It’s just hard without Dean, he has missed so much. I’m so lost right now.” Katrina said as tears fell down her face. Tyra frowns a bit before pulling her into a warm embrace. “I’m sure Dean will be okay. Just like Sam told me, he’s strong and I'm sure he’ll fight through this. We’ll bring him back home I promise.” Tyra whispered, trying to comfort her best friend. “Thanks Tyra.” Katrina replied sniffling. “Hey it's no problem. A precious Phoenix like me is always glad to help.” She smiles cheerfully. “Of course, please bring him home to me Tyra.” Katrina whispered so silently it was almost inaudible to hear. Tyra nods in determination before pulling away to look at her. “We will and you can count on it.” She said with confidence. Katrina nodded as she wiped the tears away. “Good, now let's go get some breakfast or something before Sam and I head out today.” Tyra says trying to lighten up the mood. “Okay, that sounds like a great idea. So what do you want me to make for breakfast?” Katrina chuckled. “It doesn't matter to me. But I do like to have some pancakes for breakfast though.” Tyra responded blissfully. “Well then pancakes it is. Let's go punkin’. Tyra can you hold him while I cook?” Katrina asks as she walked over to Tyra. “Oh yeah sure. Come on little rascal, Auntie Tyra will hold you for a while.” Tyra says softly as she gently carries Damian in her arms; sitting at the dining room table. “So I've noticed that Castiel hasn’t been around here lately. I wonder how he’s doing.” Tyra said pursing her lips in thought before she sees Sam coming out of their bedroom, carrying a travel bag. The Phoenix was playing with Damian, singing the patty cake song. “Oh really, I hadn’t noticed. Maybe he’s busy right now.” Katrina replied as she started cooking. “Who is busy right now?” Sam asked curiously as he set his bag down on the chair. “Oh, I was just thinking of how Cas is doing lately. Wait, I wonder if he knows about Dean yet?” Tyra asks while giving Damian a pacifier since he was starting to have a fit. It calmed him down with no problem. “We could always try and find out.” Sam stated trying to come up with an idea while sitting next to his girlfriend. “I’ve tried, it never works.” Katrina said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Tyra frowns in silence after hearing Katrina’s response, watching Damian fall asleep in her arms. She cradles him gently. “Well, maybe he’ll come sometime. I mean, we haven't seen him in months ever since he gave us the message about you being pregnant.” Tyra replied towards Katrina. “Angels are strange and do what they want. Katrina we’ll find Dean with or without Castiel.” Sam said trying to lighten the mood. “Thank you Sam.” Katrina said as she continued to cook. “Well I guess this little guy needs a nap. Katrina do you mind if I can take him to his crib?” Tyra asked quietly. “Go ahead, just make sure to turn his monitor on so I know when he gets up.” Katrina informs her as she placed the pancakes on a plate. Tyra nods as she carries the baby to his crib; laying him down gently. She then turns on the monitor before returning to the kitchen. “Is he still sleeping?” Katrina asked. “Yeah he is. He’s so adorable when he’s asleep.” Tyra grins cheerfully, placing herself at the dining table where the pancakes were placed. “Good, lately he hasn’t been sleeping well. It’s like he knows something isn’t right.” “Yeah I can kinda tell that he misses his dad. But I'm glad that he’s finally sleeping well.” Tyra murmured as she stood up to get the pancake syrup from the fridge; pouring it on the pancakes. “I miss him too. Okay now let’s talk about something less depressing.” After the group had finished eating breakfast and chatted away with a few different conversations, Tyra and Sam were now getting ready to head out in a few moments. The Phoenix had brought her travel bag along with a few other supplies from her bedroom and places it on the floor. She was wearing her casual clothing and a pair of sneakers. “Alright, I think that's everything that we need I suppose. It's gonna be a long ride from here.” Tyra sighs softly. “Yeah, Kat if you need anything you call us. You ready Tyra?” Sam said as he stood at the doorway. Tyra nods in a serious expression before turning her attention to her sister Katrina. She forms a half smile, embracing her tightly. “You take care of yourself okay? Give Damian hugs and kisses for me too. We’ll be back soon.” Tyra said quietly. “I will, be careful out there. Oh and Tyra, Sam, please bring Dean back to us.” Katrina said as silent tears fell down her face. “We will Kat, I promise. We’ll see you later sis.” Tyra says with a confident smile trying to cheer her up before waving goodbye.


	3. The Search for Dean Winchester

Chapter 3: The Search for Dean Winchester 

“So this is how you get your kicks? Cut open and torture people you find? Nice, now are you finally going to talk to me?” Dean demanded angrily. But the silent figure doesn't say a word. “Silent type are we?” “You insignificant human.” He growled, punching Dean in the face. “Finally, it speaks.” Dean said in a smart remark as he spits blood out of his mouth. “Now are you ready for the task at hand?” The figure asked Dean darkly. “Never.” Dean snarled through gritted teeth. He knew what they desperately wanted him to do but he wasn’t about to go through with it. “Oh but you will be.” The mysterious man laughed with a sinister grin.  
“You know telling Tyra and Sam the truth now might be a good idea.” Katrina discussed with Castiel as she still held Damian in her arms. “Give them the whole day to see if they head the right way. If they don’t, then I will tell them.” Castiel said solemnly. “They are starting to figure out what’s going on Cas. I don’t know how much longer I can hide it from them.” “Just wait until this evening, then we can tell them. I have to go now. I’ll let you know if anything else changes.” Castiel says in all seriousness before he disappears once more. “Well punkin’, it’s just us again. Don’t worry, auntie Tyra and uncle Sammy will bring daddy home to us.” Katrina whimpered trying her best to hold back the tears.  
“Where does it say they last seen Dean? Was it more north or east?” Sam asked Tyra as he drove. “Well according to the last investigation, I think it said that he was last seen in the eastern part. I mean, when we found the Impala there he shouldn't have gone far. But who knows what might’ve happened to him.” Tyra responded as she looked through the papers along with a map. “Okay so we head east, right? I mean what else do we have to lose?” Sam wondered as he turned down a winding road; it was getting dark and the rain had started again. “I suppose so Sam. I just hope our plan works out into finding Dean. If not, then we can always come up with a different route.” Tyra replied as she stared out the passenger side window. The rain was pelting against the glass; giving it a pattering sound. “You’re going the right way. Dean is about hundred miles up the road.” Castiel said as he appeared in the back of the Impala. Tyra felt like she was about to have a heart attack after hearing Castiel’s voice from the backseat. “Holy shit Cas! You scared the hell out of me!” She cursed loudly, placing a hand on her chest. “Where the hell have you been?” “I’ve been busy.” Cas said squinting his eyes. “Busy? Busy doing what exactly? We’ve been trying to call you here for the past few days.” Tyra asks suspiciously. “It's not important what I was doing. Katrina knew it would all be fine and you are close to finding Dean. The rest is unimportant right now.” Castiel said. “Okay fine, as long as we are close to finding Dean that's all it matters.” Tyra responded, crossing her arms. “Sounds good to me. Let’s go get him.” Sam said as he focused on the road.   
As the group continues to travel in search for Dean, Tyra manages to see the familiar warehouse. That same building where they once confronted the Rugaru. “Why don't we go check in that warehouse? Can’t hurt to look around to see if Dean is in there or not. If he isn’t, we’ll just look for more clues while we’re at it.” Tyra says in determination. “Sounds good to me, I’m pretty sure it’s just a mile up the road from here.” Sam said as he continued to drive. He pulled up to the entrance of the warehouse and parked the car. Something about this mission into finding Dean felt suspicious and just the sight of the abandoned warehouse again made her skin crawl. Thoughts began to swim in her mind, wanting questions to be answered. Where has Castiel been up to after Dean’s disappearance? Who has captured him and what is going on with Dean? Tyra remained calm by taking a deep breath and hopped out of the Impala. “Alright, you ready Sam?” She asked in a serious expression. Sam sighed and said, “ As ready as I’ll ever be.”


	4. Warehouse Ambush

Chapter 4: Warehouse Ambush 

 

“Alright, let's get our brother back.” Tyra said as they gathered everything they needed from the trunk and other necessities. Tyra already knows a bit about the floors of the warehouse since they once visited here before. But in this situation, it’s a different story. Once they were prepared, Tyra and Sam cautiously approaches to the doors of the warehouse. “This looks exactly the same from the last time we arrived here. Do you actually think he’s here?” Sam asked skeptically, entering inside the abandoned structure. “Well according to what Cas said earlier, he should be around here somewhere.” Tyra replied, following Sam with her gun raised in case anything tends to pop up. “I know he said that but haven’t you noticed that he hasn’t been acting right? I mean hell Tyra, he shows up when it’s convenient and then leaves. How can we trust him?” Sam explained as he turned on the flashlight, carefully descending down the stairs. Tyra swallows nervously as they made their way down, her hands clutched tightly around the pistol. Honestly, Sam made a very good point and Tyra knows that something isn’t right. “I’ve been thinking about the same thing Sam. I really think Castiel is hiding something and I'm starting to feel suspicious about it.” Tyra whispered as she searches around the area. “Just keep close, if this is a trap at least you’ll be safe.” Sam and Tyra reaches to the bottom of the stairs until they stopped dead in their tracks. “I definitely hear something in this area.” Sam says in a undertone voice. “What is it?” “It sounds like a person being tied up. Like their currently gagged.” Sam replied, carefully sneaking towards the sound. “Do you think it might be Dean? We can’t risk it. What if it's really a trap?” “I guess we’ll just have to find out.” Sam said, his eyes concentrated around the area. Each step Tyra and Sam had took, the louder the sound from the room came nearer. Tyra still feels uncomfortable about this situation and braces herself by taking a deep breath; approaching the locked door. She presses her ear against the door, definitely hearing Dean from the other side. “That's Dean.” Tyra said quickly. Before Tyra could do anything, she was suddenly struck in the head and fell unconscious. Sam tried to grab her in time before she hit the ground, but he was too late. 

“So that was the plan? Lure Sam and Tyra here and then what?” Dean questioned in infuriation. “You shall see the plan unfold soon, Winchester.” The man replied cooly as he tied up Tyra and Sam with a bondage of rope. “You care to explain this little plan of yours sunshine?” Dean asked impatiently, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. “Now, why would I do that? Patience is a virtue Dean Winchester. In time you will see. Until then, I have a job for you to do.” The man spoke with a devious grin across his face. “You know you keep saying this, but who said I was going to help you with this so called ‘plan’?” “If you don’t help us then it looks like your precious son will be ours including the girl that you love.” The man circled around Dean like a vulture. “Don’t you dare touch them!” Dean screamed angrily. “Then I suggest you do as you are told.” The man concluded with a sadistic smile as he began to untie Dean from the chair. “Let’s go now, shall we?”

After a few moments, Tyra finally regains consciousness and her vision was out of whack from the unexpected attack earlier. A bit of blood was trailing down her forehead, waking up to realize that she was tied to a chair along with Sam. ‘W-What the hell?!’ She panicked internally as she began to thrash around, trying to escape from the ropes. But unfortunately, it was no use. The room they were held hostage in was a bit dark and the table behind them was filled with utensils and weapons. Tyra happens to see Sam still unconscious. “Sam, Sam!” She whisper yelled. Sam shook his head and looked over towards Tyra. “Tyra, what is going on?” Sam asked as he scanned the room. “I don't know Sam. I knew that this was a trap. We gotta get out of here.” Tyra whispered, trying to remain calm as she glanced around her surroundings. Then she had an idea. She closes her eyes and concentrates on her fire powers by burning the ropes off her wrists. “I can see that.” Sam snapped. “Any luck on those ropes?” After a few attempts, Tyra eventually sets herself free from the bondage and hurries over to cut the ropes from Sam's wrists with a knife. “Alright, well that was simple. Come on let's go.” “Wait where’s Dean? He was just here and now he’s gone.” Sam groaned as he stood up from the chair, rubbing his head. “Now that you mention it, I don't know.” Tyra paused for a moment before a thought came up in her mind. “Wait, maybe he was taken by someone. He can’t be alone.” Tyra narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “This whole situation doesn't make sense.” “I couldn’t tell you everything. If I had then you both wouldn’t have come here.” Castiel suddenly spoke clearly after appearing into the room. When Tyra heard Castiel’s voice from behind, she turns around wearing a confused expression. “Wait, what the hell are you talking about? What have you been hiding from us? What’s going on?” She questions in frustration. “I can explain everything but first I think you should go back to Katrina.” Cas said solemnly. “Wait why? Is Katrina okay? What about Dean? We still have to find him Cas.” Tyra replied sternly. “Dean can fend for himself, Tyra! You seem to forget you left Katrina alone with a small child. Whereas Dean is fine, can we say that much about Katrina or Damian?” Castiel said aggressively before he left. “Alright, let's go back home Sam. I think I'm done searching for the day.” Tyra says irritably, wondering what the hell is going on. They both exit from the warehouse and head towards the Impala. “Okay this needs to be asked. Actually I shouldn’t have to ask this but here we go, what the hell is up with you?” Sam asked worriedly, starting up the Impala. “I don't know what's up with me Sam. I honestly don't know anymore. I just feel like something bad is coming and I feel like we’re losing trust with our friends. This whole entire situation is getting to me.” Tyra murmured sadly. “I know it seems bad but trust me it’s fine. Don’t take this the wrong way but Katrina always had wise words to say so suck it up buttercup. Listen, I need you to be with me through this. Dean is tough and we’ve been to hell and back before. This is nothing new to us. Relax and the whole thing is your fault situation is really starting to wear thin. Dean left because he’s Dean.” Sam told her as he drove. Tyra was silent as she carefully listened to Sam’s honest explanation and he was right. She was being way too hard on herself over Dean’s disappearance and this whole case was completely confusing itself. But Tyra realizes that she needs to get ahold of herself and focus on what's ahead of them. Dean is a strong person and she knows that he’ll be okay. Tyra eventually nods and forms a small smile. “Okay, I'm sorry for being so hard on myself. I'm just trying to calm down and I know we’ll get our brother back soon. I shouldn't have been so frustrated.” “You shouldn’t but I forgive you. Why do you think Cas brought up Katrina and Damian back there? The way he said it, it sounded like he was telling us we had left her when she needed us the most. Tyra do you think something happened after we left?” Sam asked with a hint of anxiety in his voice. Tyra’s eyes went wide, feeling anxious through this whole ordeal. “I hope not. I hope they are okay.” “Then we should probably hurry up and get back.” Sam said quickly as he started to press his foot on the gas. As they sped up back towards the cabin, Tyra’s heart was racing in a panic hoping nothing bad happens to Katrina and Damian. Even her face was becoming pale from anxiety.


	5. The Truth About Dean

Chapter 5: The Truth About Dean 

As they arrived to the cabin, they notice that the front door was ajar. “Why is the door open?” Sam asked suspiciously. Tyra couldn't respond to Sam’s question, having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. They approach the door cautiously hoping that Katrina and Damian were safe. Meanwhile, Katrina manages to hear the Impala pull up to the house, feeling unsure if it’s really Sam and Tyra. Damian was almost to the point of crying but Katrina quickly calmed him down by whispering a lullaby. Fear overwhelmed her as she heard a suspicious noise coming from inside the house. The house was a complete mess. Couches turned over and everything was just thrown around and left scattered across the floor. “What the hell happened here?” Sam gasped as he searched around the living room. “I don't know. God I hope Katrina and Damian are okay. If something ever happened to them...” Tyra’s voice trailed off when her eyes scanned around the living room which was destroyed. Her heart felt like it sank to the floor, inhaling a sharp breath. “Tyra, is that, no it can't be. Oh god! Is that blood?!” Sam’s breath hitched as he crouched down to examine the red substance. Once Tyra saw the pool of blood that Sam found, the Phoenix couldn't speak. She was stiff as a board, eyes beginning to water, and dropped the knife she was carrying in case there was monsters or anyone in sight. The knife made a loud clang and Tyra shakes her head in disbelief. “No, no I won't believe it. They can't be…” Tyra’s voice became inaudible as tears trickled down her cheeks. “Hey, we don't know who's blood it is. It could be anyone's.” Sam said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.   
Katrina could still hear voices from upstairs, holding Damian protectively close to her body as she snuck up the basement stairs. The gun was still on her free hand, cautiously opening the door. She quietly pointed the gun at Sam and Tyra from behind. “I don't know if it’s really you or not but I want you to stand up and turn around now. No sudden movements or I will shoot.” Katrina warned them with a serious expression. “Okay, okay we will.” Sam said as they carefully stood up, turning to face her. “See? It's still just us.” Sam said truthfully. “Katrina, you’re okay. I thought you were dead.” Tyra sniffled, still having her hands up. “Just shut up! How do I know you both aren't possessed!? Here show me!” Katrina commanded as she handed Sam a knife. “Fine.” Sam said as he cut his arm, blood dripping slightly. “See?” He said before he was interrupted by Katrina throwing holy water in his face. “Okay I believe you Sam. Now your turn.” Katrina said as she turned her attention to Tyra. The Phoenix nods as she took the knife and drew it across her arm. “See? We’re both fine.” Before she believed what she saw, Katrina threw holy water into her face as well. “Okay I believe you both.” Katrina sighs in relieve, lowering the gun. “Katrina, what the hell happened here? We heard from Castiel that we needed to get back here as fast as we could. I thought that something happened to you both and I was scared to death.” Tyra explained as she hesitantly approaches toward Katrina. “Demons. That's what happened here. I tried, I tried so hard to fight them off but…” Katrina trails off before she started crying. After Sam quickly fixes up the couch, Tyra sits down next to Katrina and pulls her into a hug. “Katrina it's okay. As long as you and Damian are safe that's all it matters. I just thought you were dead.” “I was shot in the leg but the bullet just grazed it. But Damian was lucky enough to sleep through it all.” Katrina told them as she cradled the baby in her arms. “So did this happen as soon as we left? Why demons all of a sudden?” Tyra asked curiously. “The moment you left, is when they attacked me. Dean was taken by demons. That's why they came here.” Katrina explained. “I knew something was up because Castiel acted like he was hiding something. I'm wondering what the demons want with Dean and why they took him.” Tyra cupped her hands together anxiously. “I know why.” Katrina said quietly. Tyra and Sam suddenly gives Katrina a confused look. “What? What do you know?” “That evening after Dean left, he called me. He told me that ever since you had been possessed, we were all targets. The last hunt we went on was fake. Dean asked some friends to make something up for us to go after.” Katrina explained, dreading on what they would say. Tyra couldn't believe at what Katrina was telling them, standing to her feet. “Wait, so you’re telling me that the Rugaru hunt was all fake?” Tyra asked in disbelief. “Yes, it was all fake. The fight he had with you. That was the also fake; it killed him having to say all nonsense to you.” Katrina confessed feeling ashamed. Tyra brushes her fingers through her hair, still shocked over this explanation. “So basically he did all of this to protect us? God I can't believe at what I'm hearing right now. Here I was thinking that the fight we had was actually real.” Tyra shook her head feeling oblivious by this conversation. “Yes, he hates that this is what he has to do, but he would do anything to protect us. They have threatened to kill me and Damian if he doesn't do what they want.” Katrina said as tears fell down her face. Tyra fell silent for a moment after hearing the truth about Dean. She was still trying to sink everything in after what Katrina had explained. The Phoenix was trying to find the words to respond but she was speechless. “I don't know what to do Tyra. I feel so helpless.” Katrina said as a sob escaped her. “I just feel like a complete asshole now for thinking that fight situation was real. I said terrible things to him and now he’s out there trying protect us. If only we had known earlier.” Tyra said quietly, staring at the ground. “You know how stubborn he is, he would’ve never asked for help.” Katrina said as she thought back to Dean. “Do you have any idea on where the demons are keeping Dean at?” Tyra asked hoping that Katrina would might know some information. “The last time I spoke with him they got him held at the warehouse. That's all I know.” Katrina said as she wiped the tears from her face. “Well Sam and I did manage to locate Dean in the warehouse but once we tried to rescue him, we were knocked out. We were tied up to chairs and Dean was nowhere in sight.” Tyra explained as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. “Oh god.” Katrina gasped. “Wait, what? What's going on?” Tyra panicked for a moment. “If he's gone then...this is bad.” “Katrina, what is it? Just try to take deep breathes it’ll be okay.” Tyra said soothingly. “This means they are going to use him for something they have already planned.” Katrina answered with a shaky breath, trying to compose herself. “So what are they planning exactly?” Tyra asked nervously, swallowing hard from so much tension at what's been going on. “That's the thing, I don't know. He never really told me. Dean only told me that he would come back to me no matter what.” Katrina told Tyra. Tyra glances at the floor in thought before returning her attention back to Sam and Katrina. Whatever the demons are planning isn't going to be all sugar and rainbows and this will probably be difficult to try to get Dean back home. After a moment of silence, Tyra rubs her face tiredly with both hands and stands back up to her feet again. “Alright, Sam and I will take a rest here for tonight. But once morning comes, one of us has to stay here to protect Katrina while the other goes out to search for Dean. We both don't know what's going to happen while Dean’s captive and I'm not gonna risk letting more demons coming to kill Katrina.” Tyra states in all seriousness. “Sounds good to me. But before we go off, let's see if Castiel knows more than what he is saying. It could make it easier on us to have some idea of where Dean is before we go off looking.” Sam explained. Tyra nods before she begins to pray to Castiel. “Come on Cas, we need your help.” She called out. “He's not coming until in the morning and he has been given instructions not to come if you or Sam call out.” Katina said as she began to rock Damian. “Oh well great you could've told us that earlier.” Tyra sighs before storming into the kitchen. “Tyra get back here and quit sulking! We both promised Dean we wouldn't tell you anything. Now it kills Cas that he isn't able to help you out like he wants to but he also wants to help Dean. Now stop this whole pity party and just…oh hell do whatever.” Katrina says in frustration as she continued to rock her baby. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you all upset about it.” “I know but every time something comes up and you aren’t in the feel loop you walk away! I know you were raised that way but come on now, you know us. It's not like we’re gonna leave you. Just stop running!” Katrina protested, trying to reason with the Phoenix since Tyra has been very off lately. Tyra nods silently as she sits on the couch beside her. “Katrina, I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't seem to focus on anything anymore. Ever since everything was going to hell like Dean disappearing, I just keep running away and I feel like I'm pushing everyone away from me.” Katrina gently handed Sam Damian who was sleeping before scooting closer to Tyra. “I know why you feel like this. Tyra, that's how you felt with your actual family, always running to protect each other. You feel like we’re family now and you are desperate to protect us. But, Tyra you don't have to run to protect us.” Katrina said softly as she embraced her sister in her arms. “I know Katrina. But it's how I've always felt. I've already lost my actual family and I...I just can’t lose you all either. You guys are the only family I’ve got. I try not to be that person I once was but I can’t help it.” Tyra sniffles while hugging Katrina back tightly. “I know, I just want you to know you will never lose us. I promise.” Tyra nods softly, wiping the tears away from her eyes. “Okay, it's getting late and we are a mess just sitting here. So let's all go get some sleep and we’ll discuss things in the morning.” Katrina said tiredly. “Yeah, I'm really exhausted after all that traveling. I'll see you and Damian in the morning Katrina.” Tyra yawns with a tired smile.


	6. A Mysterious Visitor

Chapter 6: A Mysterious Visitor 

Once morning came early than expected, Tyra was the first one awake. She was in the living room already packing up a bunch of clothes and other necessities she would need while traveling. The Phoenix knew that explaining this situation to Sam would be tough but she knows that she’ll get Dean back in one peace.   
Sam woke up and noticed Tyra was no longer in bed. He silently cursed to himself, realizing she was probably getting ready to leave. He got out of bed and went to the living room; seeing Tyra sitting on the couch. “So were you even planning on telling me your plan?” Sam said as he crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. When Tyra heard Sam’s voice, she closes her eyes for a moment dreading on explaining her plan to him. “Yes, I was going to tell you Sam as soon as I finish getting ready. I’ve decided that you should stay with Katrina while I go out looking for Dean. I have a better chance into holding off the demons with my powers.” Tyra replied softly, zipping up the luggage before standing to her feet. “So just sneaking off and not even saying goodbye, was that part of your plan too?” Sam asked feeling hurt by her answer. “Sam, it’s not like that at all. I wasn’t gonna just leave you guys without any notice.” Tyra says trying not to make Sam worried. “Right, I mean it's not like you woke up before everyone else and started packing to leave as soon as you could. I mean look at the paper scattered everywhere, did you think I wouldn't notice that you started to make a note to us saying where you were? Why are you really doing this?” Sam asked as he walked towards her. “I’m doing this because Dean’s our family. I'm doing this for you all too. Someone's gotta get Dean back and I’m the only choice in the matter. I’m strong enough and determined to save him. So please, just trust me on this. I’ll be okay and I promise you that I will come back safe.” Tyra said as tears were in her eyes. “Right the only one able to do this. Do you even hear yourself when you say that? It's a demon we’re up against! Oh yeah, plus you were possessed by one for three fucking months! Can you really perform an exorcism? Given that you have only been hunting for what, not even a year now? So going on two hunts makes you an expert now?! But sure, you just want to do what you think you should do. I get it, really I do.” Sam threw his hands up in disbelief. “Sam, I didn't mean to say that! Look, I'm not an expert okay? I don't know anything to do with studying exorcism or hunting like you guys do. I’m just a creature nothing more. All I'm trying to do is to come up with a plan here Sam, so you can protect Katrina from the oncoming demons while I try to find Dean; holding them off. I'm not perfect Sam. I’m just trying to protect my family that I have left including you.” Tyra raised her voice back to the point where she was sobbing. “So being a Phoenix means you’re now this all knowing creature that can take on anything! Even admitting that you have no idea what you are doing. God do you know how stupid this plan is?! You keep saying we’re all you have left. You can't lose us but what about me? Have you even considered me in all of this? I love you and what do I do if I lose you? But no you know what? Go off and be that hero you see yourself becoming. Don’t even worry about what me, Katrina, and Damian would do without you. Go be that goddamn hero you really want to be!” Sam yelled in frustration and had enough of this situation. Tyra just couldn't think of what to say anymore, her fiery red hair covering part of her eyes as tears continuously fell down her cheeks. She wanted to tell him that she’s not a know it all creature, telling him how much Sam means to her in this entire world for being there for her. Also desperate to explain that she isn’t a hero. But she couldn't speak from sobbing so much, afraid that once she opens her mouth it wouldn't mean a thing to him. “Okay what is going on down here!” Katrina called out in annoyance, holding Damian in her arms as she approached towards them. “Tyra is leaving.” Sam said coldly. “Tyra, is this true?” Katrina asked softly. Tyra didn’t even say anything, her hands including her whole body was trembling. Katrina walked over and sat by Tyra. “Look it's obvious that you are leaving but why? You among friends, just please tell me why.” Katrina begged as she placed one of her hands on Tyra's. “I-I want to bring Dean back. I'm not even a hero. You all don't know how much you all mean to me, including Sam. I love you all.” Tyra mutters under her breath to where it was inaudible to hear. “Wait what? I'm so confused right now. Why are you telling me we don't know how much you care or you not being a hero?” Katrina questions as she tried to piece everything together. Tyra just didn't respond, looking up at Sam before staring at the ground again. “Okay someone needs to start talking before this momma bear gets upset. Now you two have been arguing for the past few weeks! I can handle the little annoying tiffs but this is getting ridiculous! For god sake you two are adults! Act like it! If anyone should be this upset about the situation it should be me. I have more to lose if we don't bring him back. Don't you think I wouldn’t be out there if Damian didn't depend on me for everything thing! So either you two settle this like adults or I'm going out there while you two research!” Katrina said harshly. Tyra takes a deep breath trying to compose herself before finally beginning to talk. “It was true. I was about to let you guys know about my plans after I finished packing. Yes, I did leave a note wanting to tell you where I would be into trying to rescue Dean. I-I just thought the plan I discussed to Sam about would be reasonable. But, what really hurt me was that I was trying to explain myself by telling him that I'm not no hero and I never wanted to be that damn person who only thinks about myself. I do consider everyone including Sam about this situation because I love all of you. I never wanted to lose you guys nor see any of you getting hurt. The truth is, I never cared about what will happen to me.” Tyra sniffles trying to explain everything. “In this plan of yours, did you ever think of how Sam would feel or what I would say? Tyra I'm a grown woman, and an experienced hunter. I don't need a babysitter. I know and so does Sam, that you’re only doing what’s best. But when you excluded him you made him feel helpless. Did you even think of that?” Tyra nods silently before she suddenly began to sob, pressing her face against her hands. “I-I’m sorry I'm such a damn idiot. I just wanted to do what's right and look where it has gotten me. I was trying to explain this the best way I could and I said something wrong.” Katrina chuckles as she pulls Tyra into a sisterly embrace. “Oh sweetie you are not an idiot! You're just a emotional headstrong person that wants to bring her family back together. Now since we all have discussed the issues, let’s all come up with a plan. Not just you making a plan, Sam make his own and I'm left in limbo waiting to see what happens. Sound good to you both?” Katrina inquires before releasing so she could feed Damian. He was starting to get fussy after all. Tyra nods before standing to her feet, seeing Sam leaning against the wall. “Look, Sam I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel so helpless. Maybe I am being selfish.” Tyra apologizes sadly. Sam sighed as he pulled Tyra in an affectionate hug, kissing her forehead. “Me too, I shouldn't have yelled like that. I just didn’t want anything to happen to you.” Sam whispered soothingly, burying his face into her shoulder.  
“Well well well, look what we have here. Aww what a lovely little apology from the two love birds.” A voice echoed as the sounds of footsteps could be heard from a distance. Katrina looks at Tyra and Sam before frantically glancing towards the hallway to see who was there. “You see the redhead with the baby has a point. But you know what, I liked it better when chaos was the main factor in your plans. See Tyra here has been my main little puppet and now you are trying to take her away. Sad really, I quite enjoyed controlling her motives. But having Dean do your bidding is a plus though, even if he wasn't our first option.” The voice said calmly. Tyra instantly pulled away from Sam as soon as they heard the mysterious voice echoing within the cabin walls. Even chills were crawling up Tyra’s spine when the voice mentioned her being some kind of puppet. But she was fully concentrated, glancing around the area to see no one in sight. “Who are you?! Show yourself!” Tyra snarled as her eyes burned in anger. “What do you want from me?!” “My dear it's not you we want. It's him, Dean’s little brother there. He's more of an asset for us to secure. Why have one Winchester when you can have two? Although you two did help us obtain them rather quickly. It's funny how you threaten or manipulate the ones they love. You see I threatened to have Red and the baby well removed; by doing that I now have Dean Winchester doing my bidding. Now you Sparky were a bit trickier to use. Threatening to remove you from the picture wouldn't work so we manipulated you to feel like you were the only one to save the day. In turn, you fell right into our plan. That is until Red fixed the situation. Thanks for that darling, it was so lucky for us to have you here.” The voice said with sarcasm. Tyra narrows her eyes in confusion, preparing herself to attack when necessary. She continues to looks around the room along with Sam and Katrina doing the same. “What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean you manipulated me?” Tyra yelled in frustration, hands burning in flames. “Crowley you might as well come out and explain. No need hiding.” Katrina announced loudly as she held Damian protectively. Tyra whips around, turning her attention towards Katrina. “You know him? Who the hell is Crowley?” Tyra asked sternly. “I'll introduce myself darling. I'm Crowley, king of hell.” Crowley said with a smirk as he appeared into the room. “Whatever, let’s skip to the chase. Where’s Dean and explain yourself on what you mean by manipulating me.” Tyra growled angrily. “Feisty one aren't you Sparky? I prefer Red in this type of situation, she's calm and polite.” Crowley replied cooly as he sat down on the couch near Katrina. “Oh please sit down Moose, Sparky.” Sam and Tyra hesitantly sat down on the couch opposite of Crowley. “We sat now explain yourself.” Sam said through gritted teeth. “Right you are moose, I'll start from the beginning then, sound good?” Crowley asked with a huge sinister grin. Tyra gives Crowley a death glare feeling so furious that she could just bite a nail in two. She didn't bother to leave the king of hell out of her sight. Even her eyes were changing to a fiery orange color. “Tyra your face will freeze that way if you keep it up, now come on smile.” Crowley laughed. “Please just tell them what's going on.” Katrina said, feeling very tense and uneasy. “Oh alright, since you asked so politely. I need the Winchester for shall we say, a secret project. Now the first trap we set was ruined by your dear sweet Katrina. So I did what I had to, threatening to have Red and her dear sweet baby boy killed. Dean being the protective man that he is traded his life for theirs. Easy right? Now Sam on the other hand, was difficult to acquire. So I tried to get to him by first using you Sparky. I knew if you pushed hard enough he would go off by himself. So at night my right hand man would get in your head to tell you what to do. Brilliant plan but Red here had to be the hero and solve your problems. So now we're here, discussing the whole situation.” Crowley explains as he laid back on the couch, smiling. After listening to Crowley’s explanation, Tyra was speechless for a moment. It's no wonder that she acted so differently ever since Dean disappeared; becoming a different person. “You son of a bitch.” Tyra says in disbelief. “Flattery will get you nowhere with me darling.” Crowley replied to Tyra mischievously. “You were trying to make me lash out on Sam earlier didn't you? After everything, it was you all along!” Tyra yelled furiously. “Yes I just said that, do try and keep up.” Crowley said sarcastically.   
Tyra had enough of Crowley’s remarks and suddenly stands up; about to incinerate him. “Tyra stop!” Katrina screamed sensing that she was about to do something stupid. “We need him to get Dean back!” Tyra’s eyes were burning in rage as she slowly backed away from Crowley. She was oblivious that Crowley was desperate to get into her head. “Thank you Katrina, at least I have one polite and concerned person here. Now Sam will you please come with me?” Crowley asked politely with a sneer. “No you sick son of a bitch! I'd rather die than go with you!” Sam roared. “Well I can have that arranged if you insist.” Crowley tilted his head cruelly. “Please stop this!” Katrina cried as tears fell down her face. “Now why would I do that?” Crowley chuckled. “Why should Sam come with you?” Tyra snarled in aggravation. “If he doesn't want to lose his nephew then I think he should come with me.” Crowley said calmly. The phoenix’s eyes went wide in horror, not wanting anyone to die for that matter. Tears were now forming in her eyes looking from Crowley to Sam frantically. “W-Wait, what are you going to do to Sam?” “Well that all up to him.” Crowley replied, shrugging his shoulders while continuing to be a devilish King. “I'm never going with you!” Sam spat in disgust. “Well then you leave me no choice.” Crowley signed before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, seven men appeared in the room, all sporting black eyes. Two of them pins down Tyra while three other henchmen pin down Sam. When the two held Katrina down to the ground, the last man snatches Damian out of her arms and disappears. “No not my baby!” Katrina screamed as she tried to fight back. “You have been warned sweetheart.” Crowley smirked before him and his henchmen left. “No! Damian!!” Tyra cried out and tried to chase the demons but it was too late. Katrina fell to her knees sobbing. “My baby! They took my baby!” She wept loudly. Tyra could hear nothing but the sobs coming from Katrina and her mind is completely filled with anger itself. Without hesitation, the Phoenix storms out from the cabin, feeling pissed off. “Tyra! Wait!” Sam shouted as he ran towards her. “I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill every last demon if I have to! I’ll burn him to the ground!!” Tyra roared, continuing to walk away from Sam. Sam grabs her arm but quickly released when the flames came in contact with his hand. “That's what he wants! Us to be left alone! So what, now you’re gonna leave Katrina when she needs us the most! Have you even thought this through? You can't kill a demon by burning them! This is the one time you being a Phoenix isn't helpful!” Sam yelled. “Then why don't we all go together and bring back Damian and Dean? We should all go kill these sons of bitches because I'm super pissed Sam. Crowley has crossed the line now and seeing my sister in there upset like this really sends me to the edge.” Tyra was now engulfed in flames. “I know but we need to come up with a plan! Just going out there doing something reckless will get us killed. Please just calm down!” Sam pleaded. Before he could say anything else, Katrina came out of the house carrying a huge bag. “Are we going to kill that son of a bitch or sit here and cry?” Katrina said coldly as she headed to the Impala. Tyra doesn't hesitate to even follow Katrina, wanting to end this suffering once and for all. Sam followed behind and got into the front seat. Katrina started the car and accelerated on the gas pedal, speeding up down the road. “How do we even know where to look for them? Have you two even thought this through?” Sam asked. “I know where they are located.” Katrina said simply. Sam was quiet for a moment then finally says, “Then let's go kill the bastard!”


	7. Change of Plans & Awkward Conversation

Chapter 7: Change of Plans & Awkward Conversations

“See I told you eventually you would do anything I say.” Crowley said with a sickly sweet smile. “You know they will come after us. Oh I swear Crowley if you ever harm my son, I’ll be the one to personally kill you.” Dean snarled angrily while struggled against the chains. “Aww still so up at arms over this? Such a pity. If you would just remove your feelings it would make things so much easier. Oh well, you know what you have to do. I trust it won't take you long this time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare for your lovely family to come pay me a visit. Goodbye Dean.” Crowley concluded before leaving the room. “What are you going to do with them?! Crowley! Answer me you sick son of a bitch!” Dean shouted as he watched Crowley disappear from around the corner. He felt defeated, like he wasn't strong enough to save the ones he loved. Before he could give it a second thought, a demon walked in and unchained him from the wall. “Your car is outside. Crowley said I could trust you with this.” He commanded as he handed Dean the car key and a rolled up scroll. Dean kept quiet with a designated glare but instantly snatches the items before heading out.   
The long drive down the roadway was filled with silence and everyone didn’t bother to even say a word. Not even Tyra for instance, staring out the window with an angered expression. She hopes and prays that Crowley and his other demonic henchmen wouldn't harm both Dean and Damian. Her hands clenched tightly on her lap, feeling the anxiety fidgeting within her mind. It felt as if the drive took hours and she was getting quite impatient. “We’re almost there.” Katrina says in all seriousness as she concentrates on the road. “He's on the move now.” Castiel informed as he appears in the backseat of the Impala next to Tyra. Tyra jumps a bit when Castiel appeared beside her but quickly recovers herself by taking a deep breath. “Where’s Dean going exactly?” “Crowley has sent him on a mission of sorts.” Castiel replied in his formal tone while glancing at Tyra. “Do you happen to know what kind of mission he’s commanding Dean to do?” Tyra asked again before she was interrupted by Katrina. “Cas normally I wouldn't care about your oddities but let's just cut to the chase today. Where the hell is Dean and what’s he doing?” Katrina asked harshly. “Dean is just four miles up this road. Crowley is trying to gather a group of vampires. So he sent Dean to retrieve them.” Castiel explained with a frown. “Vampires? Why the hell is he trying to gather a group of vampires when he’s already got demons protecting his ass?!” Tyra asked in frustration. “I'm not sure yet why he needs vampires but he already has a group of shifters.”  
“Well that's just great. First he has demons after us and now he's creating a damn army. How on earth are we gonna be able to take them all out?” Tyra asked surprisingly. “No not just an army but worse.” “What's worse than an army Cas?” Sam wondered, furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion. “He needs them for some kind of plan. I don't know what yet but if he retrieves the vampires, heaven help us all. We need to stop Dean before it's too late. But Damian is safe at the moment though so that's a good sign.” Castiel told them. “Alright let's go kill these sons of bitches.” Tyra replied with a serious expression. Katrina nodded and started accelerating towards where Castiel told them Dean was located.  
After a few moments later, Katrina witnesses a random car which was parked on the right side of the road. “I'm guessing they gave that vehicle to Dean. Should we check it out?” Katrina questions to the group. “Yeah, but we should be careful in case.” Tyra replied as everyone hopped out of the Impala. Katrina and Sam however, gathers a bunch of weapons they would need from the trunk; preparing themselves. “Tyra can you light the way?” Katrina asked noiselessly. It was now close to midnight and the moon was full but they had a hard time seeing their way around the forest. Tyra nods as she forms a small flame in the palm of her hand that illuminates a bright light. “I just hope I can be of some use even though I'm probably not as much help.” Tyra says quietly shrugging her shoulders. “You will do great.” Sam whispers to Tyra as they snuck deeper into the misty woods. Once they cautiously walked a few more feet through the forest, Katrina suddenly stops dead in her tracks. She must’ve heard leaves crunching from the distance. “Guys, I think it's Dean.” Tyra manages to hear the slight noise again and looks at Katrina suspiciously. “Just stay put in case it isn't him. We can't take our chances yet or we’ll probably get ambushed.” Tyra warned her as she dimmed the fiery light in case the figure manages to spot them. Katrina listens to what Tyra explained but she just knew it was Dean; storming off towards the noise. “Katrina, wait! Dammit!” Tyra whisper yells towards Katrina, having no choice but to follow her along with Sam.   
Katrina was very close behind the footsteps, examining the outline shadow of a person. Without any hesitation, she ran and tackles the figure to the ground. “What the hell?!” Dean hollered, struggling to get loose from whoever it was that's attacking him. “Dean?” Katrina gasped, feeling so grateful to hear his voice again. “Kat?” Dean’s expression was in complete shock as he whips around to see Katrina. “Oh my god! Dean!” Katrina sighs in relief, embracing him tightly. “You don't know how much I missed you.” Dean doesn't hesitate to hug her back as if he was afraid to let her go. He whispered apologies of how he should’ve been there to save Damian and how he should’ve been strong enough to get out of this mess. “I don't blame you Dean. I never did, I'm just so happy to see you again.” Katrina says happily before kissing him passionately. When Tyra and Sam ran towards the scene, the fiery light from her hand shines to reveal Dean embracing Katrina. Her eyes widen in shock, wearing a enlightened smile. “Oh my gosh Dean you’re okay!” Tyra smiles in astonishment. “Of course I'm still okay, Sparky! Did you really have that little of faith?” Dean chuckles as he continued to hold Katrina in his arms; his attention towards Tyra and Sam. “Well you did scare the hell out of us by disappearing like that. But at least you’re okay. I'm so glad to see you again.” Tyra laughs as she gave Dean a hug along with Sam doing the same. “I'm happy to see you all too. Now how about we gank these sons of bitches and go save Damian?” Dean asked boldly as he stood up to his feet, lifting Katrina up from the ground. “Sounds good to me! I'll kill the bastard if he has done anything to my baby.” Katrina replied coldly as everyone followed the oldest Winchester.  
“Sir, they found the other Winchester.” The man informs the king of hell, standing nervously in front of him. Crowley was now rubbing his temples in frustration and said, “And you didn't stop them?” “Sir it would’ve been a suicide mission.” He stammered. Before the man could say anything, Crowley motions his fingers as another demon appeared in the area. He clutches the man by the shirt collar and drags him out of the room. The sounds of screaming and begging could be heard from the victim. “Well that was a bust.” Crowley sighed, pacing the room. “Bring me the baby!” Crowley demanded. A few minutes later, another one of his demon henchmen came into the main hall with the infant; handing him to Crowley. “Well it looks like your mum and dad are coming to save you. Pity they wouldn't listen and do what I said.” Damian had started to cry and Crowley called for the demon to return. “Here take him. The minute you hear the car pull up leave. Place the baby in the box and place him on the table. But make sure he doesn't die. Looks like we need to reschedule our little meeting another time.” Crowley smirked deviously before leaving the abandoned house. “I'll be back Winchesters.” He chuckled darkly.   
Dean had eventually pulled the Impala down to an old bumpy road. “Crowley must’ve been held up in an old house down here of where he’s keeping Damian.” Dean explained as he drove. The house was now coming into view when Dean parked the Impala. Everyone immediately got out of the car and could hear Damian crying from inside the abandoned house. Without hesitation, Katrina takes off running into the house. “Katrina wait!” Dean yelled. “Dammit! Come on let's go.” Tyra and Sam followed Dean into the old house which had looked like it was built for centuries. The room inside was dimly lit but Tyra lit another flame anyways since they couldn’t hardly see anything. “Damn, where is she?” Tyra asked worriedly.   
Meanwhile, Katrina had finally found Damian by himself in a box on a table in a back room. “Oh my sweet little punkin’! It's okay momma’s here.” Katrina cried as she gently picked up her son in her arms; rocking him. Dean, Tyra, and Sam had found their way back to them. “Is he okay?” Dean asked anxiously as he ran towards her to check on Damian. “He looks okay, but no one was here.” Katrina told him sniffling. “I'm so glad Damian’s okay. But it's quite strange that no one’s here. I've got a bad feeling about this.” Tyra stammers as she studies around the small room. “It's actually not a trap surprisingly.” Castiel suddenly responded after appearing in front of the group. “What do you mean Cas?” Sam asks in confusion. “Crowley left but he hasn’t given up his plan yet. He just plans on doing it differently now. You all are safe for now.” Castiel explains. “So he basically left like that? So we’re safe just as long as we stay cautious right?” Tyra rose an eyebrow, making sure everything was finally back to normal. “Yes that is correct.” “You know what, I'll take that as a win then.” Sam nods in satisfaction. Tyra sighs in relief after a moment of silence, looking up at the ceiling with a grateful smile. “God I'm so glad that it’s over. I'm so glad that everyone's safe and sound.” “Does this mean we can go home now?” Katrina asked as she held Damian close, cradling him to sleep. “Yes, yes we can. I think we could all use some rest.” Dean laughed as he pulled his girlfriend close, kissing the top of her head. “Well what are we waiting for? Let's go home. I'm so exhausted from searching all over the place for your ass Dean.” Tyra giggles as she pats him on the shoulder before leaving towards the Impala. Katrina slips into the backseat with Tyra while the Winchesters sat up front. “I'm so tired but I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight.” Katrina said yawning while Dean drove. “Yeah, I'm not sure if I can sleep myself after traveling everywhere.” Katrina stifles a giggle and says, “That's not what I meant Tyra.” Tyra just looks at Katrina in confusion. “Wait, what do you mean?” “Do you really want me to tell you want I meant or have you figured it out?” Katrina asked, trying not to burst out laughing. Tyra furrows her eyebrows still not knowing what her sister was talking about. “You know what, I'll give you one more chance to figure it out okay?” Tyra thinks for a moment until she finally got the idea of what Katrina was saying; eyes widening in shock. “Ohhh, umm okay. I totally get it now.” Tyra avoids eye contact, blushing red like a tomato. “Took you long enough Sparky!” Dean cackles out laughing. “S-Shut up Dean! You never heard this from me!” Tyra stammers in embarrassment. Dean laughs so hard to the point where he couldn't breathe. He eventually pulls himself together by saying, “I'm sorry that Sam doesn't help you much in that particular department. You want me to give him some pointers Sparky?” “Really Dean?! Sam are you hearing this right now?!” Tyra raises her voice while hiding her pink tinted face. Before Sam could reply Dean said, “I'm serious! Just ask Kat, I could give him some tips.” Tyra just slumps in the backseat, folds her arms across her chest, and wears an innocent expression. The Phoenix is a blushing mess now. “Dean could you please leave Tyra alone?” Sam protested, trying to back up his girlfriend. “Hey man, I’m just trying to help you two out. Clearly you two are having issues in that department.” Dean smirks teasingly as he continues to focus on the road. “Dean we are fine.” Sam said in annoyance. “Are you Sparky? Does Sam make you completely happy in that department?” Tyra was hesitant not knowing how to even answer that question. “Can we just drop this?” “Not until I know you two are having amazing sex!” Dean teases playfully. “W-We haven't even had sex yet Dean!” Tyra protested. “Wait really? I would’ve thought you two were going at it like rabbits!” “No we haven't Dean and the conversation is over!” Tyra blushes heavily. “Wow, who would have thought that? Really Sam? Like nothing?” “Dean drop it.” Sam said through gritted teeth. “How can I drop it when I can't figure out how this is what it is? I mean what, Tyra’s still a virgin or something?” “Yes I am a virgin so shut up.” Tyra growls while avoiding eye contact from everyone, staring out the window to hide her face. “Really Sparky, I mean you and Sam have been together for awhile now. Not even ‘special cuddling’?” Dean teases. Tyra suddenly couldn't handle the remarks from Dean anymore, blowing her top off by shouting, “Fine!! I’ll have sex with Sam you happy now?!” Dean laughs so hard that he was trying so hard to compose himself. “Dean, if you still want to have our ‘special’ time together I suggest you drop it!” Katrina snorts, trying to hold herself back from giggling. “Tyra don't let him get to you. You don't have to do anything until you’re ready. Ignore him and that probably wasn't the best comeback to bring up in this conversation. But considering how innocent you are, I don't think they took you seriously.” Katrina said with a gentle smile while trying to comfort Tyra. “Oh well thanks for thinking that my comeback wasn't that great.” Tyra pouts frowning. “Oh Tyra, it's not that it wasn't great. You just came across as someone who is inexperienced in that department. Trust me, we all say stupid things when Dean is being a smartass.” Katrina says grinning. “Yeah I guess so. I mean I just gotta wait until the right time I suppose. But thanks for trying to make me feel better after all that embarrassing stuff.” Tyra replied shyly.


	8. Special Night

Chapter 8: Special Night 

The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent as they finally arrived towards the cabin. It was around 2 A.M. when they got back. They headed inside and said their goodnights before going to their bedrooms. When Tyra entered in their bedroom, she was completely silent having no idea what to even say to Sam after that whole conversation. So she tries to change the subject. “I’m just glad that we’re back safe.” “Tyra I think we should talk about what happened in the car.” Sam said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “T-There's nothing to talk about. Dean was just trying to get underneath my skin by making me frustrated.” Tyra quickly responded. “I know, but I was surprised about what you said earlier. You know I would never pressure you into doing something I know you aren't ready for right?” Sam asked her softly with those adorable puppy eyes. “I know you wouldn't force me Sam. I was saying that just to make Dean shut his trap.” Tyra spoke shyly, wearing an innocent expression. “Oh so you didn't mean any of it.” Sam murmured sadly as he look down at the ground. “W-Well I did meant it...but I was too embarrassed to say the truth in front of Dean.” Tyra stuttered. Sam thought about it for a moment until he decides to make a move. Without hesitation, he grabs her waist and looks into her eyes affectionately. “So if I was to try something, you would be okay with it?” Sam asked softly. Tyra was surprised at Sam’s actions, her heart racing against her chest. But she knew that Sam would be gentle and she couldn't resist by looking at his adorable expression. “Y-Yeah I'll be okay Sammy.” Tyra replied, blushing with a smile. Sam smiles back and picks her up in his arms before pinning her to the bed. He slowly begins to kiss Tyra passionately, hovering on top of her. Sam then plants butterfly kisses down to her neck and collarbone. Even his hands were now roaming down to the hem of her shirt; pulling it up over her head. Leaving her in just her bra, Tyra starts to cover up her chest shyly but Sam moved her arms. “You are so beautiful.” Sam whispers huskily as he bends down to leave a hickey on her neck; nibbling it softly. He reaches around to unhook her bra, removing it slowly to see her exposed breasts. Tyra was feeling extremely self conscious but Sam reassured her that she was gorgeous and sexy of course. He quickly removed his shirt before kissing her again deeply while his hands squeezed her breasts. Tyra moans softly at the touch of his hands, her hips pressing against his. Their tongues fought for dominance, pleasure filling the air. Sam eventually broke away from the kiss for a moment, regaining his breath until he plants more kisses down to her stomach. Tyra's body reacted in a way she wasn’t used to but she wasn’t ready for it to end. As Sam made it to the hem of her jeans, he looked up at her for permission. After Tyra’s approval, he slowly pulled them off leaving her in her underwear. Tyra was now breathing heavily as Sam placed kisses on her inner thigh. He stopped to remove his pants so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable being in just her underwear. Then returns back to where he left off, listening to Tyra’s adorable moans that kept calling his name. Before he removed her underwear, he looks at Tyra to see if she was okay with it. Tyra nods shyly while she was breathing heavily. Sam slowly pulls her underwear off and returns his attention to her. He bends down to place kisses up her legs until he reached up to her core. Hesitantly, he inserts his tongue in her womanhood; licking it while rubbing her clit. Tyra immediately starts moaning loudly and bucks her hips against his face. Once Tyra was about to be sent over the edge, Sam quickly pulls away before she could climax. “That's not fair!” Tyra whines while panting heavily. Her entire face was blood red while she looks up at Sam innocently. “Oh you just wait.” Sam smiles playfully as he removed his boxers. He quickly grabbed a condom from the drawer and put it on his manhood. “Are you sure you want this? Now it might hurt at first but just tell me if it's too much.” Sam asked worriedly. “Y-Yes, I do. It’ll be alright.” Tyra answered him, preparing herself nervously. Sam said, lining up near her core before pushing inside her. Tyra flinched, feeling a sharp pain and Sam immediately stopped to let her adjust herself. Once she was ready, Sam started thrusting inside her womanhood. Tyra continuously moaned louder each time Sam started going faster; saying his name. After a few moments later, they both came undone reaching their climax. Sam pulls out and collapses on Tyra while they breathed heavily. “Wow, that was amazing.” Sam chuckles lightly, cuddling her close against his body. “I-It was amazing.” Tyra replied with a satisfied smile, laying her head against his chest. “I love you Tyra.” Sam whispered soothingly as he kissed her head. “I love you too Sammy.” Tyra replied sweetly.   
Meanwhile upstairs, Katrina was putting Damian to bed in his nursery. Dean was currently getting out of the shower until Katrina entered their bedroom. As she started getting ready for bed, Dean walks in wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. “Now there’s a sight I will never grow old of seeing.” Dean chuckles after wolf whistling to Katrina. “What, me in near to nothing?” Katrina laughed. “Although my view right now is not that bad either.” Katrina smirked as she stares at his gorgeous body. “What, me in just this towel? Oh you just love me for my body don't you?” Dean teases as he approached towards her. “Maybe.” Katrina smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck. Dean however, grabs her by the waist and pulls her close before kissing her.   
The next morning, Katrina woke up early and made her way down to the kitchen. She was making a pot of coffee when she heard Tyra walking out of the room. “Good morning Katrina.” Tyra says tiredly as she came out of her room in her pajamas. “Good morning Tyra.” Katrina greeted before turning around to see Tyra. She noticed that the Phoenix was walking a bit funny and while trying not to laugh asked, “Umm Tyra, everything alright?” “Huh? Oh yeah, yeah everything’s fine!” Tyra stutters quickly even though she was very bad at lying. Plus Katrina could tell that Tyra has a red hickey on her neck. “You know I'm not Dean. I won't tease you but you’re kind of a terrible liar. Cause’ it looks like you two had some fun last night.” Katrina snorted, holding back a giggle. Tyra knew she couldn't lie anymore and felt defeated, avoiding eye contact from her sister. “Well, yeah we did it.” She says inaudibly under her breath to where Katrina almost couldn't hear her. “Oh I knew it! Oh Tyra, it was your decision right? It wasn't because of what Dean said was it?” Katrina asked excitedly as she ran over to hug Tyra. “Y-Yeah, I made my decision.” “That's wonderful! Oh I'm so happy for you! Don't worry, I won't say anything to Dean.” Katrina told her softly. “Won't tell me what exactly?” Dean asked suspiciously as he walked into the kitchen. “Well it's a secret between Katrina and I.” Tyra responded as she pulls away from Katrina’s hug to look at Dean, trying to play it cool even though it wasn't working. Dean strolled over towards Katrina and said, “So this secret wouldn't have to do with the funny walk you have going on or the hickey you have on your neck?” Tyra immediately covers the hickey with her hand, blushing in embarrassment. “You didn't see anything!” “I'm pretty sure I did. What are you trying to hide Sparky?” Dean asked in an obvious way before he placed two and two together. “Oh Tyra it’s you and Sam!” Tyra sighs realizing that Dean will find out eventually, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “Alright fine you win. We did it last night.” Tyra confessed. “Oh Sparky, about time isn't it?” Dean cackles out laughing before Katrina gave him a harsh look. “About time for what?” Sam asked as he appeared out of their bedroom, walking towards the group. Tyra just didn't say anything as she turns and looks at Sam as if her expression was saying, “Please help me.” Sam glances at Tyra for a moment in concern before he realized what Dean meant. “Dean drop it! We don't need a repeat of last night.” Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Oh was it no fun? I mean hell, I would love to have a repeat of last night. Sparky you want to repeat last night?” Dean asks teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Tyra didn't want to answer that question, pretending not to hear what he said. “Oh not going to answer that Sparky?” “I'm not listening!” Tyra protests as she plugs both of her index fingers in her ears. “Dean stop.” Katrina sighs shaking her head. “Oh I'm just teasing her! It’s like anything could ruin her morning. I mean she did have sex last night.”   
“You know what? Since you wanna know so badly, I did enjoy it last night okay? End of story goodbye.” Tyra says before leaving the kitchen. Katrina and Sam gave Dean a look of disbelief, glaring at him. “Tyra wait!” Dean yelled after her, trying to catch up. “What?” She asked staring at the ground in embarrassment; facing towards him.  
“I'm sorry if all my teasing remarks made you uncomfortable. I love you like a little sister and I’m happy for you. I didn't mean for it to be taken any other way.” Dean apologized with a frown. Tyra just shakes her head with a halfhearted smile. “It's quite alright. I can’t stay mad at my big brother forever. I know I should be used to you teasing me so much. But you know how I am.” Tyra shrugs her shoulders laughing. “I know and that why I tease.” Dean smirks as he pulls Tyra in a brotherly embrace. Tyra chuckles, hugging him back tightly before pulling away. “Oh, there's something that I was meaning to talk to you about. I just wanna apologize for what had happened with us fighting before you left. I thought that I actually done something wrong and I realized now that you only did it to protect us. So I'm sorry for saying those awful things to you.” Tyra says feeling ashamed about this whole ordeal. “Hey don't apologize for any of that! I had to get you to say that anyways. It made my disappearance easier for all of us. Believe me, I hated that I had to do it, but I couldn't let anything happen to any of you.” Dean explained. “Yeah but what matters is that you’re safe. I'm just glad that you’re back with us and your the best brother ever.” Tyra grins cheerfully. “I know I am! I'm staying around this time.” “I hope you stick to your word this time too!” Katrina warned as her and Sam joined with them. “Yeah you better Dean or Katrina will kick your ass.” Tyra laughs teasingly. “Oh I know she will.” Dean laughs as he winked towards Katrina. “Oh I definitely will. Now anyways, Tyra and I need to go shopping. So this means you and Sam are on baby duty. I have some bottles made up in the fridge. Tyra why don't you go change first and then we can head out?” Tyra nods to her sister before heading back into the bedroom to change even though she was still a little sore. After a few moments later, she comes out all dressed up and ready to leave. Katrina however, kisses Dean and tells him where everything was for Damian.


	9. Birthday Shopping

Chapter 9: Birthday Shopping 

Before the girls began to leave, Tyra gives Sam a hug and kisses him softly. “If you need anything, just call us.” The Winchesters nodded, watching the girls walk out the door. “So I have an idea and I want your opinion.” Katrina inquired as she opened the driver side door to her vehicle. “What is it?” Tyra asked curiously, sliding in shotgun next to Katrina. “Dean’s birthday is in two days and I want to do something special for him. Should we throw him a small little party?” Katrina wondered as she starts up the engine. “Oh that would be so perfect for Dean! We should definitely prepare that for him.” Tyra says in excitement. “Yay! I'm so excited for this! So I was thinking instead of a birthday cake, we make him a huge pie. I'll make a traditional dinner and we can all just relax at the cabin.” “That's a good idea! You and I should make him the biggest pie ever. I bet he’ll be so happy!” Tyra giggles blissfully. “I know he will and after the past few days we’ve had, I think we all deserve this. First, we should go to a shopping mall and get him a few things, then we can go grocery shopping.” “Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm gonna try to at least get him something too.” Tyra said as she watched the trees go by swiftly. They drove all the way into town to locate the mall and eventually parks in a lot before heading inside. “So what do we get Dean for his birthday?” “Hmm, well I really wanna try to find him something funny or just get him something to do with rock music since he likes it so much.” Tyra replied feeling unsure on what to look for exactly. “Then let's go see what we can find. Why don't you pick a store first?” As the girls strolled around the mall, there were a lot of stores to choose from which is really hard to decide. That is until Tyra saw a store that caught her attention that maybe Dean would have interest in. “Hey Katrina, what about this one? We should get him a guitar or something.” Tyra pointed at what looked like a instrument store. “Oh that sounds interesting. Why don't we go look around then?” When they entered the store, it was filled with different instruments such as drums, acoustic guitars, electric, and so on. “See I think he would either like acoustic or electric but I'm not sure. What do you think Katrina?” Tyra asked as she glanced around the guitars that were hanging on the wall. Katrina was looking at them and was pondering Tyra's question. “Get an acoustic one for him.” Katrina said softly. “All of these acoustics look so beautiful it’s hard to decide. I guess we can pick what we can afford and hope for the best.” Tyra said shrugging her shoulders. Katrina nodded as she watched Tyra talk to the shop owner. Tyra eventually picks out a lovely guitar and approaches to Katrina excitedly. “Doesn't it look so cool? I can’t wait to give this to him. It's gonna be awesome!” Tyra says happily. “It looks wonderful! He will love it.” Katrina replied with a smile. “Alright so where to next Kat?” “Umm, why not that little shop over there? It might have something in there he will love! I do know that I will get him a few new outfits, but I want to get him something special from me. Then something small and say it's from Damian.” “Aww that would be so sweet. Alright we’ll check it out.” Tyra answered her. After Tyra checks out from the instrument store, they went to go clothes shopping. Katrina picks out a few snazzy outfits for Dean and turns her attention to Tyra. “I think I know what I'm going to get Dean from Damian.” Katrina thought up an idea as they paid for the clothes. “Aww what’s Damian gonna get him?” “I'm going to get a leather bound book and have it engraved on the inside to say ‘I love you daddy -Damian.’ What do you think?” “Aww!! That's so cute! He will definitely love that for sure!” Tyra squealed cheerfully. “Well let's go find a place that can do that then.” After a few moments, they eventually found a place where they could get the book engraved. It took an hour, but it was worth it. Katrina retrieves the leather book after it was finished and pays for it before leaving. “I think we have everything. You ready to go grocery shopping?” Katrina asked Tyra. “Yeah I'm ready. That book looks so beautiful though. You know what I always wanted for my birthday someday? I want like a photo album book kinda like that with the engraving but with all of the pictures of us in it.” Tyra says in happiness as they left the mall. “Then I know what I'm getting you this year!” Katrina grins mischievously as they put the presents in the trunk. After arriving and getting everything of what they needed from the grocery store, they finally head home. “No but seriously, you don't have to get me anything for my birthday.” Tyra chuckles as they were arguing playfully on the drive back home. “Oh I will get you a ton of things for your birthday!” “Oh alright you win. Now let's go bake a huge pie for Dean. I'm so excited!” Tyra concludes as they finally arrived at the cabin. “Okay so we need to keep this a secret because we still have two days before his birthday. I was planning that today and tomorrow, we can clean up the cabin and then decorate it a bit.” Katrina explained as she pulled into the driveway. “Oh crap! Where are we gonna put the presents at without him seeing it then?” Tyra asked worriedly. “Well since we took my car, we can leave them out here. He never comes out here to mess with my car so they’ll be safe here.” Katrina said as the girls got out of the car. “Sounds like a good plan to me!” Tyra grins as she helps Katrina pack in the groceries. Katrina and Tyra were walking towards the cabin when they suddenly saw the Winchesters outside arguing. Although, Dean was holding Damian in his arms as they continued bickering. “I wonder what that’s all about?” Katrina asked Tyra as they headed towards the door. “I don't know but I hope everything's okay.” Tyra says with a concerned expression. They brought in all of the groceries before heading out to see the boys. “So is there a reason you two are out here in the cold with my baby?” Katrina asked crossing her arms. As they came closer, they notice that there was a small snowman in front of them. “We decided to bring little man out here to play in the snow. I made sure he is bundled up.” Dean replied towards Katrina. “Is everything okay? I heard an argument coming from the two of you.” Tyra asked them softly. Dean and Sam looked at each other in silence before they burst out laughing. “Yeah everything is fine. Umm well, we were arguing over what to use for the nose of the snowman.” Sam laughed. “Yeah, I said we should use the last piece of coal for the nose but Sam said we need to use a carrot.” Dean explained. Tyra suddenly starts laughing to the point where she had tears in her eyes. She finally regains her breath before saying, “Oh you two are such dorks. You both are so sweet though to make a snowman for Damian.” “And I think Dean is right, a coal for the nose would be perfect.” Katrina says as Dean puts an arm around her. “Fine whatever.” Sam mumbles as he plastered the coal on the snowman's face. “It's perfect!” Katrina says as she clasps her hands together in satisfaction. “Now let's get a picture of you all in front of it.” The brothers who were still holding Damian, stood by the snowman as Katrina snapped the picture. “Aww this is such a perfect photo! Now let's go inside and get some hot chocolate.” As everyone went inside to get some hot chocolate, Tyra immediately places her cup down on the counter before approaching towards Katrina. “I wanna see the picture!” Katrina pulls out her phone to show Tyra the family photo. “Aww I love it so much. Damian in that little jacket is so adorable.”   
“I know! Can you believe he is almost three months old?! My baby is getting too big.” “I can’t believe it either. I want him to stay small.” Tyra says with a pout as she looks over at Damian who was still in Dean’s arms.   
“I think he wants his momma.” Dean says chuckling as Damian started fussing. “Aww come here punkin’. Did you miss momma?” She says soothingly as she cradled him in her arms. “Hi there Damian. I know I haven't played with you in forever huh?” Tyra cooed playfully. As soon as she said that, Damian started crying. “Don't take it personal Tyra. I think he’s hungry.” Katrina says as she takes a seat on the couch to nurse Damian. Tyra chuckles lightly as she takes a sip from her hot chocolate before sitting across from Katrina in the living room. “It's alright. I bet it is hard to take care of a baby huh?” “It can be but you know I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.” Katrina said as she gently stroked Damian's head as he was nursing. “Yeah, he’s part of our family.” Tyra says with a smile before going into a deep thinking process. “Yeah he is; precious little man.” Dean grins as he sat down by Katrina. Tyra was silent for a moment before taking another sip of the hot chocolate as she saw Sam sitting beside her. “You know how long it's been since we've had an evening like this?” Katrina asked yawning tiredly. “Oh yeah. I'm just so glad that we can finally relax.” Tyra says gratefully as she leans her head on Sam’s shoulder. “Me too.” Katrina said as she started to burp Damian. They spent the rest of the evening enjoying the company of each other. As the day came to an end, they all went to bed preparing for the days to come. The next day, Tyra and Katrina spent throughout the day cleaning and cooking. They had everything ready for Dean’s birthday.


	10. Dean's Birthday Party

Chapter 10: Dean’s Birthday Party 

The following morning after the hard work and dedication to prepare for the tradition was Dean’s birthday. Tyra and Sam had woken up to dress for this special day and the Phoenix was excited to see his reaction. In the living room, there was a bunch of decorations including a birthday banner hanging on the wall. Birthday presents were already wrapped up and placed upon the kitchen counter. Even party hats and other accessories were there as well. Katrina snuck downstairs with Damian to help Tyra prepare. “He'll be down in a minute so get ready to yell surprise.”  
“Oh my gosh I’m so excited.” Tyra whispers to Sam and Katrina as she finished helping them with the final touches. They all quickly hid in the living room once they heard Dean’s footsteps. Once Dean reached to the bottom of the stairs, everyone jumped up and yelled, “Surprise!!” Dean jumped backwards in shock. “What in the world?” “Happy Birthday Dean! We threw you a special birthday party.” Tyra says happily. “Aww thanks you guys!” Dean said laughing as he hugged everyone. “Oh and we made you a special birthday surprise. Here Tyra hold Damian while I go get it.” Katrina informs as she handed Damian to Tyra. Tyra nods in excitement as she holds the baby in her arms, waiting to see Dean’s reaction. Katrina walked into the kitchen put candles on the pie and carries it towards Dean. As she got closer, they all started singing Happy Birthday. Once they had finished, Dean blew out the candles and everyone cheers. “We hope that you’ll like the pie. Kat and I made it ourselves.” Tyra grins joyfully. “Well it looks amazing! Thanks you two!” Dean says merrily as he hugged both of the girls. “Here Tyra let's trade.” Katrina said as she handed Tyra the pie while she took Damian from her. “Aww your welcome Dean. So Katrina, should we go ahead and give him the presents or should we wait for a bit?” Tyra asked cheerfully while she placed the pie on the kitchen table. “Why don't we go ahead and give him the present?” Katrina nods as she went to sit on the couch with Damian. Tyra nods gleefully as she walks over to get the presents. Dean opens up the clothes first and thanks Katrina. Then Tyra hands the large present to Dean nervously. “I know it isn’t much but I hope that you’ll like it. It's from Sam and I.” Tyra grins contentedly. “I'm sure that I’ll love it!” Dean says as he began to open the gift. His eyes went wide in surprise, staring intently at the guitar case. He carefully looks it over before he opens the case. Inside, was a beautiful acoustic guitar. “Tyra, Sam, I-I don't know what to say. It's so...I just. Thank you.” Dean gasps trying to find the words to say. But he was so speechless that he couldn't stop staring at the instrument. Tyra grins widely, hugging her big brother. “Happy Birthday Dean. I'm so glad that you like it. Sam and I knew that you like anything to do with music. So we wanted to buy you that because you deserve it.” Tyra explained. “Yeah bro, it's been a long start to the year. You deserve something nice.” Sam said softly. “Well thank you all so much, both of you.” Dean said thankfully as he was looking over the guitar. “You have one more gift Dean.” Katrina said as she handed him the small box. Dean looked it over and smiled. “Well thanks Damian for thinking of your dear old dad on his birthday.” Dean chuckled as he started to open the box. He saw that it was a leather-bound notebook. It was sturdy and had enough pages in it for whatever he decided to use it for. The notebook reminded him of the book his father used to document all the monsters they had come across. He thought back to his childhood and how he knew that it was no life for a child. He opened the book to the first page and saw the inscription. It said, “I love you Daddy! -Damian.” Dean started to cry as he read those words; making promise to himself that he would do better for his son. So that he would not end up like his father. Dean tried to pull himself together before standing up and walking over towards Katrina and Damian. He set the book down by Katrina and took Damian into his arms. “Thanks little man. Daddy loves his book. Although I love you more than you’ll ever know. I promise I will protect you from everything and give you a childhood you deserve.” Dean whispered as tears trailed down his face. He bends down to kiss the sleeping child in his arms, cradling Damian for a few more minutes before Katrina mentioned that they should all get some food. Tyra had been crying while she was watching the emotional scene before wiping the tears from her face. It just shows how much Dean is such a caring father to Damian. They all went and ate dinner along with the pie before Tyra mentioned the guitar. “Hey Dean, why don’t you play a song for us?” Dean nods and grabs the guitar from the couch. He spent a few minutes tuning it to the right sound. “I know the perfect song.” Dean announced before he started strumming the guitar.   
“Well, mama told me, when I was young  
Said sit beside me, my only son,  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day.” Dean sang beautifully. The others sat around listening to the somber sounds filling the room. For now they had peace; nothing to try and tear them apart. A peace that meant they had no worries.   
“And be a simple kind of man  
Be a something that you love and understand. So, baby, be a simple be a simple man. Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can…”

The End

https://youtu.be/FyIE4lvVzHY


End file.
